


Dealing With It (Or Ultra Magnus Needs a Stiff Drink)

by eerian_sadow



Series: Nobilius [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Morals, Gen, Noble AU, Off-screen Character Death, Politics are messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Having a reputation as calm, cool and unflappable means that Ultra Magnus is often sent abroad on business for the nation of Iacon. He often wishes he was anywhere else.





	Dealing With It (Or Ultra Magnus Needs a Stiff Drink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place immediately after Chapter 5 of Only A Day Away.

Ultra Magnus blinked as his younger brother jumped into the transport with him, and scooted over on the bench seat to make room for Rodimus as the red and gold mech sat down. "I did not realize you were coming to Crystal City with me."

"And I didn't realize you were taking such a small shuttle or I might not have." Rodimus sighed softly enough for his brother to know that he was joking. "Seriously, though, I have a friend that lives on the east side of the city and I thought I would use the opportunity to visit her after you were done meeting with Lord Crasher."

"I see." Magnus held up the data pad he had been skimming when the other mech boarded. "I must read the details of the most recent proposal for the spark crystals the medical center requires. I will need you to be _quiet_ so that I can concentrate."

 

"Spark chamber crystals? I didn't know we got those from Crystal City."

"Previously, we acquired them from a mine near Kaon. That vein of crystals is running out, however, and our sire believes that we should find another source rather than burden the people of the Kaon region further."

 

"Makes sense. You want me to read over it too, so that we can team up against Lord Crasher if necessary?" Rodimus pulled his own data pad from his subspace. "I know he can be hard to sway when he's angry."

"Lord Crasher is always angry." The older mech pulled a cord from his pad and offered it to his brother for a file transfer. "But yes. It will be useful for both of us to be informed on the topic."

"That's why I suggested it. I can't help if I don't know what's going on." Rodimus plugged the cable in and let Magnus initiate the file transfer. "If I have a questions, though, I'm going to ask. Crasher and Fracture are like Sharkticons if they sense weakness."

"That they are," Ultra Magnus agreed. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Good afternoon, Lord Ultra Magnus, Lord Rodimus." Consul, Lord Crasher's chief advisor bowed deeply. "If you will accompany me, Lord Mirage is waiting for you in the conservatory."

"Lord Mirage?" Ultra Magnus paused. "I understood that our meeting would be with Lord Crasher."

"I am not at liberty to explain much, my lord." The advisor frowned. "There was an... incident. Lord Mirage will explain in detail."

"That doesn't sound promising," Rodimus murmured softly. "Want me to send Optimus a message?"

"Not yet," the older mech replied. "Not until we know if there is any real danger."

"This way, my lords." Consul gave them both a knowing look, but said nothing about their whispers. Instead, he set off in the direction of what Magnus knew was the expansive garden and conservatory. 

Both Iaconians followed, though Ultra Magnus was glad to note that Rodimus quietly removed an energy dagger from his subspace and attached it to the chain belt at his waist.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Ultra Magnus, welcome!" Lord Mirage turned away from a flowering plant native to the southern hemisphere with a smile. "And Lord Rodimus, what a pleasant surprise!"

Ultra Magnus frowned when he realized the slender noble was wearing the black veil over his optics that signaled mourning in Crystal City. "Lord Mirage, it is good to see you, but I understood that we were to meet with your sire over the matter of the crystals?"

"Yes, my sire." The white and blue mech sighed deeply. "My sire was in an accident yesterday. And my carrier as well. It was a terrible tragedy for our kingdom."

"They're... deactivated?" Rodimus asked carefully.

"Permanently, I'm afraid. It all happened so quickly, as they were traveling to the opera house. A shuttle crash during the busiest time of day." Mirage turned back to the flower he had been observing. "As you can see, I am simply devastated. But running the kingdom won't wait for the funeral."

"I see." Ultra Magnus' frown deepened. He knew Mirage well enough to know that the other noble was neither upset nor concerned with his parents' demise. "And you feel well enough to negotiate this contract for resources with us?"

"More than well enough. In fact, I insist that we do the work today, before one of my cousins decides to investigate my sudden ascension to the throne."

"Right." Rodimus stared at the new ruler skeptically, before turning to his brother. "Why don't you get started on the negotiation while I compose a message for Sentinel and Optimus. They need to know sooner than later."

"An excellent plan." Magnus nodded. "Lord Mirage, is there someplace more private where we can discuss the agreement?"

"My friends," Mirage pulled back the stalk of the flower to reveal a small jamming device. "I assure you that this is the most private location in the palace currently."

"I'll just step outside, then," Rodimus said, voice serious.

"An excellent plan. Please give your sire my congratulations on his upcoming bonding! Shall I have enough tea brought in for you afterward?" Mirage asked cheerfully as he let the flower fall back into place.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"So... what do you think happened to Lord Crasher and Lady Fracture?" Rodimus asked as they settled into the suite Mirage had given them.

"They were assassinated, obviously," Ultra Magnus replied. 

"You think Mirage was in on it?"

"I do not believe it is wise to speculate about such a thing." 

"Right." Rodimus nodded, remembering the jamming device in the garden. "You know, I would have told Springer to come too, if I had known this trip was going to get complicated like this."

"Springer?" Ultra Magnus blinked at his younger brother in disbelief. "We're here to be diplomatic, Rodimus!"

 

"Yeah, but Springer's good at... aggressive negotiation, I think is what Elita called it."

"No. Rodimus we are not negotiating a trade agreement, or anything else, using Springer's swords."

"We would in Kaon," Rodimus replied sullenly.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Good morning, my friends!" Lord Mirage's smile was radiant as they stepped into the small dining room. "I trust you recharged well? No interruptions from the staff or bothersome spying devices from my cousins?"

"There were a few," Ultra Magnus replied. "Listening devices, I mean. You staff is impeccable as usual."

"We threw the listening devices out the window," Rodimus added, sitting down. "I take it we've got some privacy in here?"

"As private as any room can be until I can bring in my own staff." Mirage shrugged. "Consul and I were up all night removing spying equipment and adding jamming devices. My uncles and their offspring make this position needlessly complicated."

"Mirage, what really happened to your parents? I cannot negotiate in good faith until I know that you can be trusted." Ultra Magnus sat down at the dining table and rested his arms on the surface, making certain the other noble could see the automated distress bracelet on his wrist. If Mirage was not as trustworthy as he had always believed, Iacon would at least know to come to the city prepared for war.

Rodimus fidgeted with his dagger behind him.

"I removed them," the white and blue noble admitted after several long kliks watching them. "Lady Fracture would have gone on playing games with you until you gave in to her advances or Lord Crasher had you killed. They had both become tiresome and uninterested in the good of our family or of the city."

"I _knew_ it," Rodimus said. 

"I, however, am interested in doing what is right for the city and my family, despite what my uncles seem to want." Mirage leaned forward onto the table, black veil fluttering briefly with the movement and seeming to reinforce the noble's words. "So, I suppose the question is whether or not you feel like you can work with me."

"I don't know..." Magnus began.

"We can," Rodimus replied. "Unless you're planning to make a habit of removing people?"

"I am the lord of Crystal City, and I intend to stay in power for as long as I live." Mirage shrugged and leaned back. "That means that I will do what is necessary to live as long as I can."

Ultra Magnus clenched his jaw as he thought about what the white and blue mech had done. Rodimus rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We can negotiate," The red and yellow mech said softly. "We just have to make sure the agreement has a way out if Lord Mirage gets out of hand."

The blue mech nodded slowly, thinking of all the younglings that could not be sparked without the crystals to house the energy. "All right."

"Wonderful!" Mirage's bright smile returned and he clapped his hands. "Fuel and then we can work out an acceptable agreement."

 

“So, that was wild.” Rodimus gave his brother a rueful grin as they settled into the street transport that was taking them back to the air transit station. “Do you think he’ll really keep his word? You know him better than I do.”

“Lord Mirage has never been untruthful in our previous dealings,” Ultra Magnus replied. “And his land is very small, for all that it is wealthy. He knows it is best to stay in Iacon’s good graces.”

“That's the feeling I got, too.” The red mech's smile brightened. “Thanks for letting me tag along. I know we don't usually work well together.”

“I do not mind working with you, when you can keep your impulses in check. It is your ridiculousness that irritates me.”

"Wow, thanks. That means a lot, coming from you." Rodimus leaned over and bumped his brother gently with his shoulder. "You're not so bad either."


End file.
